Two broken halves make a Whole
by falloutmind
Summary: Do to my disappointment in Vlad X Henry fanfics i am making my own. note includes guyxguy non platonic relationship. no like, no read, unless your trying to educate yourself rated M for later content.  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**ok, thanks to a reviewer i noticed many errors in this chapter, please excuse those that weren't fixed. I am not a good grammar editor and my usual person is on hiatus for about a week, so the next chapter should be better edited and with longer content, this was a rough start but stick with it and i hope you will enjoy the rest of it**

Chapter One: Star Crossed Lovers Unbeknownst to the Other

Vlad sighed as he locked the door too his room as he threw his book bag to the floor and laid unto his bed holding his face in his hands as all he held back tears of the day spewed out.

He laid there like that for at least a solid hour according to his clock, but to Vlad it felt like months. All of his emotions held back just spewing out all at once rendering him nothing but a tear dripping emo mess.

He sighed sitting up as he reached into his nightstand and brought out his journal and the key too it. Slowly he unlatched the heavy lock on the journal and began unleashing his emotions unto the pages

_February 10__th__ 2011_

_ It's four days till Valentines day and I find myself wishing I could cut myself again, but if I did that Nelly would notice and send me to that stupid therapist again. She doesn't understand. She thinks I am in love with that air-head Meredith, but no. My love is someone that I know for a fact can't possibly share my feelings._

_ I love Henry _

Vlad just let the tears come again as he curled up into himself letting his black bangs fall over his eyes blinding him alongside his tears. Little did he know what was going through Henry's head a few streets away.

Henry cursed under his breath as he wished he could throw his phone at the wall without his mother screaming at him about having to replace his phone _again_. He'd been crushed again by some stupid girl he barley even knew. Some times he asked himself why he even bothered with girls. He didn't understand them. Not in any conceivable way did he understand what went through their heads.

He sighed as he laid on his side and looked at the picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Vlad at some theme park he didn't even remember anymore. Suddenly all he could think about was Vlad. How he felt when he and Vlad played video games. How he couldn't stay made at him when he 'forced' him to get Vald a Pepsi. How is breath unconsioculy hitched when Vlad accidetnly touched his hand.

That's when he realized something. That feeling people talked about, that fluttering in their chests. He was getting that right now, that and he was feeling something coming from Vlad he hadn't felt in six years.

He felt Vlad cutting himself.

He lurched into a run screaming to his mom that Vlad needed him for a project, but he was gone before she could even ask what it was about. Henry needed to stop Vlad, there was no way he was going to let Vlad hurt himself like that again.

Never again.

**all reviews will be thanked, but flames will be used to burn every twilight book ever made**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok here is chapter two again this is only edited by me so grammar and punctuation horrors are not my fault, my grammar girl is still on hiatus **

Chapter two: Of blood, and what is brings

Vlad sighed as he felt under his pillow for the black case that held the savoir that would pull him from his drowning sorrow. Since that faithful day all those year ago when he accidentally cut himself during his grief about his parent's death the blade had become his dark secret. For over six years he used the blade to bring himself out of the dark fathoms of his sorrow. That was until Nelly came in one day to find him bleeding out onto his sheets. For two straight years after that Nelly would threw him at the mercy of twenty different therapists who got nothing out of Vlad but a silence that made them wonder if he was a disturbed sociopath.

As Vlad held the black case hiding a broken disposable razor he stole from Henry's bathroom weeks earlier he remembered the one person that broke through his walls: Henry.

As he stayed at home alone with his thoughts Nelly out working he was pulled from his thoughts by the doorbell. He opened it to find Henry staring him down with a look that Vlad only saw when Henry was beyond mad at someone.

"We need to talk Vlad", Henry had said as he marched in closing the door behind him.

Vlad shook his head. He'd been more or less mute for about a month not even talking to Henry, his best friend.

"For god sakes Vlad", Henry hissed grabbing his right arm forcing up the sleeve showing thousands of tiny white scars from his razor.

"You are going to tell me why you chose to do this", Henry hissed throwing him into the wall his eyes practically spheres of fire.

Vlad shook his head as tears began pricking his eyes.

He wanted to scream at Henry that he didn't choose to cut himself like that. He was forced too. Forced too by all ass holes who made his life a living hell. Forced too by the fact that the only people he had left could never understand what made him cry.

"W-Why do you give a damn", Vlad said his voice weak from disuse.

Henry looked at Vlad with an utter disbelief. How could his friend think that he didn't care about him? How could his friend not think he gave a damn about him mutilating himself?

"Vlad…how could you think I don't give a damn about you freaking cutting yourself?"

"Because no one cares…", Vlad said as he tried getting out of Henry's gasp, but then Henry did something that just demolished his walls in one fail swoop.

Henry hugged him. Vlad was as stiff as a board for a few seconds until he just broke into a heart breaking sob. Henry just rubbed circles in Vlad's back trying to sooth his friend all the while telling Vlad that if no one cared why would he be here finding out what forced him too the blade, and that moment had been enough to keep Vlad from going back. That one moment so long ago when he was held by the person he loved more then life itself, even back then he'd known he felt something more for Henry then mere friendship.

But now…now it wasn't enough…he needed the blade…he needed to feel his blood come out and take away with it all that it entailed.

He sighed as he dug into his upper arm just after locking his bedroom door.

Henry could have probably be mistaken for an Olympic sprinter as he practically broke the sound barrier running to Vlad's house.

As he slipped in using his keys he noticed Nelly wasn't home. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to deal with Vlad when he was like this when Nelly was near bye. She reacted too rashly; even those crackpot therapists knew that.

"Vlad! Open up" he screamed as he pounded on Vlad's bedroom door.

"Henry go away", Henry heard Vlad say his voice faint.

Henry cursed under his breath as he threw his shoulder into the door throwing it open showing Henry a sight he wished he'd never had to see. He saw Vlad lying their on his bed his eyes half closed as blood pooled onto a towel underneath his shoulder.

"Damn it Vlad", Henry cursed as he sprinted across the room wanted too punch his best friend in the face as he threw the razor into the trash can.

Vlad just lay on his bed mute as Henry bandaged him waves of anger emanating from his friend. As Henry put the first aid kit away Vlad decided to break the silence.

"You might as well say what it is you want to say Henry. Other wise you might implode from all that anger you have building up…" Vlad started but was then cut off by Henry's fist.

A disturbing silence filled the room but before Vlad could get to comfortable with the silence Henry exploded.

"How dare you! Do you honestly think that I would let you hurt yourself like that again. There is now way in hell you will ever do anything like that as long as I still live and breath. Don't you realize how much you matter to people! You are to fucking valuable to kill yourself like that!"

"I don't matter to anyone you idiot, who the hell would miss me if I died anyway. Oh wait I already know the answer and it's no one! No one would miss me if I'd cut an artier and bleed out", Vlad said as the tears started to flow.

"No one would miss me", he said as he brought his knees to his chest.

"That's not true…", Henry said his heart breaking for his best friend.

"Then who would?" Vlad hissed his voice cracking.

"I would…", Henry said Vlad barley hearing it making his head snap up.

"What did you just say?" Vlad said as suddenly Henry lurched into a run leaving Vlad there stunned not believing that for once in his life blood had brought something he really wanted: hope.

**my apologies dear readers but this fan-fic will be updated at a sickeningly slow pace since i will be starting up a new math class on Tuesday  
><strong>

**my humblest apologies if this hinders your enjoyment of this fan-fic blame algebra  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ok here's chapter** **three, sorry i didnt update earlier, but a i had a test to study for, and b i wasnt seeing enough reviews so here you go enjoy  
><strong>

Chapter three

Henry just kept running; at least until he heard Vlad calling after him, but he didn't stop until Vlad told him too.

"Henry stop!" Vlad screamed at him making Henry unwillingly stop.

Henry just stood there as Vlad caught up panting as he caught his breath.

"Henry why did you run?" Vlad asked as Henry seemed to have found something very interesting about his sneakers.

Henry just stood there almost shaking at the torrent of emotions that where being thrown at him right now. Anger had Vlad for willingly hurting himself like that again with no thought of how it would effect those around him was dueling it out with Henry's inability to stay mad at Vlad for wrong for any reason.

"I don't know." Henry said as he turned away from Vlad as he could feel tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Henry look at me." Vlad said as he grabbed onto Henry's shoulder turning him around.

Vlad just stood there quite for a minute as he saw a lone tear go down Henry's cheek. Vlad had never seen his friend cry before. Not even when he'd been there at Vlad's bedside after Joss had staked Vlad through the heart he hand't seen any tears coming from Henry.

"Vlad…don't…", Henry started but was immediately cut off by Vlad.

"Henry…I want you to explain what you meant by you would miss me. Because if your just playing some sick joke on me I swear I'll punch your lights out".

Henry just stood there for a second he watched Vlad. How could he possibly think Henry's was joking about saying he would miss him. That's what set Henry off right then and there. That his friend was obviously so emotionally alone in the world that he thought his truest friend in the whole world didn't care, that no one cared…and he was going to prove his half-vampire friend so very, very wrong.

Vlad opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Henry's lips meeting his. For a few seconds Vlad just stood there stiff as a board as Henry was kissing him his best friends arms latched around his hips, but then he started kissing back. All those held up feelings just started pouring from him as he wrapped his arms around Henry's neck deepening the kiss as if he was drowning and Henry was his life preserver.

But just as Vlad felt himself starting to levitate Henry broke the kiss for air.

Henry panted for about half a minute before he spoke.

"Vlad…I never want to hear you say that no one gives a damn about you ever again. Because I do, I always have. I guess I just finally figured out how to show it to you, how to convince you let me in past those damn walls of yours. Do you understand?"

Vlad nodded smiling as he rested his head against Henry's chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Henry…it's just I didn't think you'd share my feelings…", Vlad said as tears started to well and his voice started to crack.

Henry just wrapped his arms around Vlad and let his best friend cry it out, this time he wasn't tearing down the walls. It was Vlad who was leaving them behind. No longer would Henry have to see his friend so bottled up inside. So closed off and distant.

This time the tears weren't from Vlad being half of what he could be…

This time it was of Henry making him whole.

**well i hoped you like this fan-fic because so far i think I've gotten the main story across, but if you want some more fluff you better give me enough reviews as incentive, note five reviews equals a new chapter**, **note you should probably put what you want in the new chapters in the reviews.**

**also i couldnt think of a good chapter name for this chapter so please give some good ideas for a name, i will then poll the ones i like**

**one last thing viewers, this story will have a sequal called Shatterd Paradise which will have alot more fluff**

**signed Falloutmind  
><strong>

**signed FalloutMind**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok thanks to my fangirl best friend i will be adding six new chapter too this story to make up for the time gap between Two Halves and Shattered, i will still update Shattered as fast as i can, so enjoy the fluff and by popular demand, some real yaoi content. No flames please other wise they'll be used to burn you**

Chapter four: valentines bliss

Vlad shifted his weight against Henry's chest as he wished he could get back to the blissful sleep he'd been enveloped in for the past eight hours, but once he was awake he was awake. He sighed sitting up seeing that Henry was still asleep he, then he remembered something: Nelly would be at work _all _day. He smirked and as Henry dozed peacefully he slipped downstairs to the kitchen.

Henry's eyes shot open as his nostrils where filled with something that practically made him moan in hunger: bacon, sausage, maple syrup, chocolate chip waffles, and whipped cream. He shot out of Vlad's bed after getting dressed knowing Nelly might be home, but when he got down stairs to the source of the smell he practically wept.

On the table in front of him lay almost a smorgus board of delicious food. Chocolate waffles with a bacon perimeter surrounded by maple syrup laced sausages along with a full bottle of Vlad'd homemade maple syrup next to it, and in the blink of an eye at least half the plate was gone. And as he reached for a napkin he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Morning…" Vlad said in his sing song happy voice.

Henry nodded smiling at Vlad as best he could as Vlad angled his head to whisper something into Henry's ear

"You know Henry…Nelly will be gone _all _day, and it's Valentines Day".

Henry blushed at what Vlad was probably thinking of, but then he thought about it and smiled over at Vlad.

"well I guess I will have to find a way to repay you for this delicious meal now wont I", Henry said pushing Vlad against the wall behind them as he ran his nose up the side of Vlad's neck smiling as Vlad's breath already began to become hitched. It intrigued him how easily he could make Vlad hot.

"Can we at least make it to the bed this time Henry. I already had to arrange for the couch to be dry cleaned I can't afford to do it again", Vlad gasped as Henry began making yet another hickey on the side of his neck.

"Oh don't worry Vlad. This time where gonna have to wash your sheets", Henry said he started dragging Vlad up the stairs never breaking his delicious hold on Vlad sensitive spot on his neck making the ebony practically scream his name.

Vlad was already panting some sweat dripping from his bangs as he remembered the blissful he'd spent with Henry last night, a night that would be etched into his memory for all time.

_Henry and Vlad through the door and just as the deadbolt slid home Henry was ravishing Vlad into a full out make out session on the couch in the den. Slowly they both became shirtless and Vlad found himself burrowing his face into Henry's shoulder as they'd somehow started grinding into each other Henry still keeping a firm hold on Vlad's sweet neck spot that was making him cry out almost as much as the fact he was flying higher then cloud nine as Henry started grinding faster._

_ Slowly Vlad felt his climax getting so close he found himself loosing control. He suddenly started weakly feeding off of Henrywho seemed to be getting turned on by this, because as Vlad's fangs pierced the silky white skin of Henry's neck Vlad could feel Henry's sweat coated fingers probing Vlad's entrance making him gasp in pleasure blood and drool dripping from his lips as Henry started penetrating him as they grinded faster. _

_ Suddey as Heary's probing and grinding became so fast Vlad's head was no longer buried in Henry's shoulder but shooting back in absolute pleasure as he felt himself coming closer and closer to his release, then he felt Henry come first panting and moaning in pleasure Vlad drew a little blood with his finger nails. And as Henry started to slow down Vlad finally climaxed his mind going so blank he felt like he'd passed out from pleasure…then of course Vlad realized he needed to call a cleaner to deal with the couch, luckily the guy could keep a secret. _

As Vlad found himself being laid down on the bed he started fumbling with Henry's sweat pants as Henry's slippery wet tongue began to explore his mouth like a master. As Henry noticed this he did something new. He stopped for a moment and asked Vlad camly something he'd wanted to since the moment Vlad took his virginity.

"Vlad…I want you to dominate me…"

Vlad was silent for a moment. But then he flashed that devious smile and used his vampire strength to flip them and now he was on top. Swiftly Vlad started to stripping Henry of his shirt, but as he started to get ready to throw it to the floor he used it to pin Henry's hands to the headboard with his telepathy.

Vlad smirked as he held out his index finger.

"Lick, I don't have any lube", Vlad commanded

Henry nodded liking that he was being able to submit thanks to being Vlad's drudge. He licked Vlad's finger and then Vlad started to probe him.

Henry's breath hitched as Vlad started slow but as Henry started sweating acting as lube Vlad started using more fingers until he was fingering and stretching Henry's passage with all but his thumb.

"Ready?' Vlad asked as he slipped off his own sweats.

Henry nodded and then Vlad entered him.

Henry's head would have shot back in pleasure but with the telepathy all he could do was twitch and moan in unbelievable to his vampire speed Vlad was riding him at a blurring speed that made Henry start getting closer and closer, but as his precum almost became the full white stream Vlad stopped and looked at Henry's twitching member full of lust. Before Henry could even say a word Vlad took the member into his mouth and started bobbing up and down twisting his head. Henry moaned as he wrapped his legs around Vlad's neck practically forcing Vlad to deap throat him, but obviously Vlad didn't mind because he just blowing him like a pro until Henry exploded into his mouth.

Henry just panted there for a minute as Vlad released him from his telepathic bondage and laid his head onto Henry's chest.

"Was I good?" Vlad asked already knowing the answer.

Henry nodded almost speechless.

Vlad smiled as he wrapped his legs around Henry's waist and looked his boyfriend lovingly in the eyes.

"Happy valentines day Henry", Vlad said pecking Henry on the lips.

Henry nodded smiling as he brought Vlad into a passionate kiss.

"Happy valentines day Vlad", Henry said as they laid down together and had the best sleep either had ever had their entire lives.

**ok i hope ya'll enjoyed this was really my first time ever writing anything other then makeout scenes so please review so later content will be better**

**signed your humble servant silence do good, aha got ya na its me falloutmind messing with your head in more ways then one**

** see ya'll monday when i update this and shattered **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Spring Break Part I

Vlad was beaming as he slipped into Henry's car after the final bell went off signaling let out for Spring Break. As Henry slipped in Vlad grabbed his hand and said something he'd been waiting all day to say.

"Henry. I'm goanna tell Nelly today, and I want you there when I do it".

Henry nodded holding Vlad's hand reassuringly.

"Do you want to tell your folks too?" Vlad asked casually.

Henry shook his head as he started driving.

"I think I'll wait for the oppratune moment on that one, like maybe when I'm driving away to go to college", Henry said as he speed his way out of the parking lot.

Vlad nodded. While he knew Nelly would be open minded, he'd been there when Henry's brother came out as bisexual to their parents. To say the least it hadn't gone well. Vlad wasn't going to force Henry into coming out, Henry would have to walk that mile when he was ready.

Suddenly the car stopped bringing Vlad from his thoughts and he realized they'd already gotten too his house. Vlad exhaled shakily trying to steady his breathing which was helped when Henry held his hand reassuringly.

"Ready?" Henry asked him as he turned off the ignition.

Vlad nodded, and then they went into the house.

When Vlad and Henry walked in Nelly was working on dinner and meet them with a smile, then Vlad told her to sit down. With a worried look on her face she sat down.

"So…Nelly", Vlad started trying to keep his thoughts unjumbled.

"There's been something I've been kinda waiting too tell you".

"Well out with it Vlad", Nelly said her eyes noticing that the pot was getting close to boiling.

"Well…" he said taking a deep breath.

"I'm gay", Vlad said feeling a heavy weight being taken off his shoulders.

"Oh", Nelly said standing up and giving Vlad a hug, and then got back too cooking.

Vlad was quite for a moment, stunned.

"Wait so you knew!" Vlad practically screamed.

"Well of course I knew Vlad", Nelly said almost laughing.

"You aren't very good at clearing away your internet history".

Henry busted out laughing as Vlad blushed crimson red.

"Just as long as you two do what I know you will be doing safe, I have no problems". This time it was Henry's turn bright red.

_Well_, Vlad thought cracking a smile.

Looks like it's going to be a good spring break after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**ok viewers here is some last fluff for Two Halves Make a Whole, now my sights are fully on Shattered Paradise and you all can stop sending implied hate mail**

Chapter six: Spring Break Part II

Vlad yawned as sunlight flew through a crack in his black out curtains. Most of the time he'd be cursing under his breath while using his telepathy to ease the curtains back into a wall of black out, but at the moment he was too preoccupied by the fact that he was resting against Henry's chest.

Last night had been the best night of his life when Henry officially broke up with his current 'girl friend' some bimbo whose name Vlad didn't even know, officially making Henry only his. And that blissful happiness had lead to some intense love making until they both fell asleep wrapped in his loves arms.

But despite Henry's heat radiation Vlad felt a chill go up his spine as he felt almost a kind of premonition, a feeling that the paradise he'd built with Henry over a very blissful spring break was going to be shattered, but as Henry's eyes flew open so flew those dark thoughts from Vlad's mind. All Vlad knew at that moment was that he and Henry had one last full day together before school started up again, and he wasn't going to waste a second of it.

**ok viewers now Two Halves if officially done, i wont be adding anything more because i feel that its message has been put across. keep your eyes peeled for updates to Shattered Paradise very soon :)**

**signed Falloutmind**


End file.
